Sins
by PASSI0N
Summary: Korra may be the Avatar, but she's far from perfect. Seven separate drabbles based off of the Seven Deadly Sins. Makorra.
1. Gluttony: Comfort

Gluttony: Korra loves Water Tribe food, and not only because it tastes good.

* * *

Korra goes to Narook's, and stuffs herself with bowl after bowl of seaweed noodles. She finds comfort in them; she relishes the salty taste that reminds her of the ocean.

After she finishes her third bowl, the whispers begin. That's no surprise. She must look pretty pathetic, not to mention unladylike. She can feel eyes on her, the eyes of disgusted, judgmental people who wonder how such a small girl can eat so much.

After she finishes her fifth bowl, she wonders it herself – How did she, the incredible Avatar Korra, get reduced to gorging herself each day at a run-down noodle shop?

But even as she thinks this, she knows the answer.

The cheap, yet delicious noodles take her back to the Water Tribes; the taste of the noodles takes her home.

More importantly, they take her away from here.

When she eats these, she can forget about Republic City. She can forget about the stupid paparazzi that always looms over her shoulder, watching her every move. She can forget about Airbending training and the increasing feelings of failure she gets from it. She can forget about Tarrlok and his stupid task force. She can forget about the war, the Equalists, and Amon.

And most importantly, she can forget about _him. _

_Mako._

The name reverberates in her mind, and she feels her stomach lurch.

And even as she loses her noodles, literally, she thinks bitterly to herself, _Totally worth_ _it_.

* * *

A/N: Well, I thought I'd give this a try. I have at least an idea for what I'm going to do for the rest of them, some better than others. I anticipate for the future chapters to be a bit longer than this, but I'm not sure yet. Wrath is next, I think... tell me what you think!


	2. Wrath: Up In Fire

Wrath: Republic City is in ruins, at the hands of a angry Avatar.

* * *

She launches a wall of fire at the Equalists' machines, and feels a twinge of twisted satisfaction when they go up in flames.

The Equalists need to pay. They need to feel the pain they've caused everyone else.

She swings her arm and suddenly, everything is on fire.

But it's not enough. She wants it all destroyed. Everyone and everything that's ever hurt her must be destroyed.

Her glowing eyes find Tarrlok, who goes rigid with fear. He lifts his arms to summon a wall of water to protect himself, but Korra is unstoppable.

_ You kidnapped me. You hurt innocent people. You manipulated the Council. Surely, scum like you deserves this._

With a flick of her wrist, his wave of water comes crashing back in his face.

He chooses the next-best alternative; he turns around to run, but can't. He looks down and realizes with horror: his feet are trapped in the ground.

"P-Please, Avatar, let me live!"

He's shivering, despite the roaring flames surrounding him. There is terror in his eyes, like an ostrich-deer caught in the headlights of a Satomobile. Right now, he's not manipulative, oppressive, power-hungry Tarrlok. He is a frightened child stricken with genuine fear, and any person with a heart would have pity on him.

But Korra is long gone - she can't even hear him. For his crime, he will feel the wrath of a hundred generations of Avatars. Bystanders watch with horror as the Avatar lifts her hand, ready to make the fatal blow.

Until a hand grabs hers.

"Korra!"

She knocks away the intruder with a brutal fiery arm, and flames flicker from her mouth with anger. He goes flying, and is knocked to the ground with a sickening crack.

The Avatar's attention is drawn away from Tarrlok and instead to the new intruder. Her rage completely blinds her. She doesn't even recognize the spiky hair, the red scarf, those beautiful golden eyes...

"Please, Korra, you need to stop this!"

She sends a boulder flying at him, and it knocks him in the stomach. He fights the urge to vomit.

"Korra, look at what you're doing!"

This time it's air that strikes him, but this time the blow is weaker, restrained.

His clothes are torn up, blood is trickling from his face, and he's sure he's broken a few ribs. Despite the excruciating pain, he gets up, and reaches a trembling hands towards her.

He takes her hand in his. He looks into unfamiliar white eyes filled with rage.

"Everyone's waiting for you. Let's go home."

_Home. _

That word strikes a nerve in her. She hesitates, so he continues.

"We all need you. _I _need you. It's not home without you."

Her vision blurs more, but this time, it's not with rage, but with tears.

"Mako."

The last thing he sees before he blacks out is a pair of familiar blue eyes gazing down at him. He falls asleep to her voice, whispering his name, over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this one is long compared to the first. But it was fun to write, and came surprisingly natural to me. The word "home" has always had this beautiful connotation that I just thought fit. Next is sloth!

Also a side note: I think I should mention these are all separate drabbles, and aren't connected in a story.


	3. Envy: Fooling Herself

Envy: What makes Asami so much better than her?

* * *

Korra sits in her room and thinks.

About him. She thinks about the way his lips had felt when she placed them on hers, and the incredible feeling she had felt when his lips came alive on hers.

She tenses, feels a bitter taste on her tongue, when she realizes _she's_ experienced the same thing. That woman has felt, tasted, known what Korra desperately wants so badly. And she's free to do so whenever she wants. A wave of emotion that is close to anger, but not quite, at the thought of the beautiful black-haired girl suddenly makes Korra seethe.

What makes Asami so much better than her?

Walking to the mirror, Korra looks at herself. She sees her thick, muscular arms, and thinks about Asami's thin, slender ones. She pulls the bands from her hair, and sees her flat locks lie limply on her shoulders, and thinks about the way the other girls' always seems to fall beautifully in place. She sees the way she moves, and wonders why her movements aren't anywhere near as graceful as the others'.

"Hmph," she grunts, plopping back on the bed.

How did her soulmate end up with a girl like that?

_She's only like that because of her prissy rich clothes and makeup. In fact, she probably isn't even that pretty. Mako will come back to me soon; he has to,_ she thinks to herself.

But she shivers with guilt, hating herself, because she's not being fair- Asami is kind-hearted, rich, and beautiful. She knows she's only fooling herself.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I was doing sloth, because I had an idea, but the words just weren't coming to me. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. Sloth: What's the Point?

Sloth: She should get up and start the day, but now that the war is over, what's the point, anyway?

* * *

It's been three months since they've ended the war, and Korra really doesn't know what to do now. She doesn't bother to train, doesn't bother to interact with everyone else, doesn't bother to do anything, really. Because what's the point, anyway?

She hears his voice calling from the hall.

"Korra, wake up. It's already past noon."

Slamming the door open, he steps into the room and looks at the girl crumpled on the bed.

He flinches when he sees her.

It's not the fact that her hair is a mess, or that her clothes are disheveled, or that the things around her room are thrown around in a disorderly fashion, that shocks him.

It's her eyes. Her bright blue eyes, usually so filled with life, are dull and lifeless.

"What's with you these days? It's like we never get to see you anymore - all you do is lock yourself in this room."

No response.

"We're worried - Tenzin and Pema, the kids, Bolin and Asami."

The last name makes her flinch, but he doesn't notice.

"The war is over, but your job isn't over. You're still the Avatar."

Finally, she speaks. "I know."

"Then why won't you get up?"

When the only response he receives is a unenthusiastic grunt, he scowls and leaves the room, once again leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She truly had thought that after the stupid war was over, everything would fall into place and the two of them could finally be together. But the war was over, and they still weren't together. Not the way she wanted them to be.

The combination of disappointment, heartbreak, and her lack of motivation was a dangerous one, which has led her into this state.

He doesn't hear her quietly whisper, "Because you don't love me."

* * *

A/N: I pray this doesn't end up canon, lol. I want some endgame Makorra. But it's the only thing I could think of for this chapter. Sorry this one isn't very good. It's...blegh. It's cliche, and doesn't really...flow. I tried. :(


	5. Lust: Dream

Lust: She's afraid to believe this isn't one of her wishful dreams.

* * *

Korra quickly wipes the tears from her eyes when she hears the knock on her door.

"Come in," she calls, struggling to keep her voice level.

Mako's face appears; she tries to ignore the quickening beat of her heart. When he sees her, his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"You were crying, weren't you?"

His words start the onslaught of tears all over again.

He sits next to her on the bed and places his hands on hers. It's a completely innocent gesture, but the close contact with him makes her body go crazy. Her heartbeat races out of control. Her hands become sweaty. She hates that he can make her feel like this.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Because it's not his problem. So she turns away.

"But I do," he whispers, pulling her face to his. "Tell me what's wrong."

"The problem? It's that..."

But she doesn't finish that thought; the words catch in her throat as she realizes their closeness. Their faces are breaths away; she feels herself drawn into those beautiful golden eyes.

At this point, neither can really control themselves, almost as if some cosmic force is pulling their faces towards each other. Before either can really comprehend what is happening, their lips are pressed together and they are kissing.

She's afraid to believe this isn't one of her wishful dreams.

Mako pushes her down on the bed, opens his mouth, and sighs in contentment; that's when he feels her tongue graze his. She tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling almost painfully. Her body is pressed up against his, and the contact makes her go crazy.

Before they know it, his shirt is off and she's only in her wraps.

She looks at him through half-lidded eyes, feeling a fire burning in her stomach, threatening to engulf her.

"Mako..."

His eyes clouded with lust, he leans down again to kiss her, whispering, "Korra..."

But he stops, as soon as their lips brush against each others', the ghost of a kiss tickling her lips.

That's when the dream ends.

Slowly, painfully, they pull away from each other. The air in the room thickens as the realization of their actions dawns upon them.

"I...we shouldn't have...I'm sorry..." he stammers, seemingly unable to complete a coherent thought.

"No one can know," she reluctantly nods in agreement.

The two of them redress in silence. After he leaves, without a word, she lets the tears fall for the third time that night, her heart wracked with guilt.

_What have we done?_

* * *

A/N: Whew. Longer than I wanted it to be - it was hard to keep this short. I wanted to upload this before the finale. 2 left!


End file.
